Pas assez et beaucoup trop
by jetepromets
Summary: Harry Potter n'était pas très beau. (léger slash, Drarry)


**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating et avertissement:** _K+._ Petit dégoût de soi-même, léger slash, c'est un Drarry qui se passe pendant la 4ème année

 **Note:** Hey. Petit OS tout court et pas très approfondi sur un sujet qui me tend à cœur. Peut-être que j'en ferai d'autres sur ce thème, je ne sais pas. On verra. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Bisous à tous et prenez soin de vous

* * *

L'épreuve de la glace était la pire. Alors parfois, Potter tournait des yeux et regardait le sol; il était beaucoup plus beau que lui, de toute façon : tout l'univers était plus beau que lui et ce n'était pas compliqué de l'être.

Harry Potter est moche. Il moche. Il est trop petit et trop maigre : il a de la peau sur ses os, et même ça, c'est déjà trop. Il n'est pas assez grand et il est trop blanc. Il a l'impression d'être malade : en tout cas, ça le rend malade de voir son reflet dans le miroir.

L'épreuve de la glace était la pire.

Il a du mal à se regarder : ça brûle ses yeux. Ça fait peut-être même fondre son cœur sous la tristesse de ce qu'il n'est pas et ce qu'il ne pourra pas être. Parfois, il s'imagine autrement mais c'est seulement dans le plus profond de ses rêves : ceux qui restent dans un coin de notre esprit, enfermés par des grilles de fer qui nous plantent comme des milliers de couteaux dans le cœur. Parce que, au final, ça fait plus de mal que du bien, tous ces rêves : _tu t'imagines quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais avoir._ Potter dit que les rêves restent un concept stupide, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de les garder, au fond ; on a tous besoin d'un endroit pour encore croire aux choses impossibles.

Ses lèvres sont trop sèches. Ron a des lèvres roses que lui n'a pas il en a de la chance, Ron. Parfois, Potter l'envie un peu. Weasley est grand et a un corps beau à regarder : Potter, on a un peu peur de le briser juste par un regard. Parfois, Potter se dit : _j'aimerai bien être lui._ J'aimerai bien être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. _Il a de la chance._ Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme ça ? _Je n'ai pas de chance._ Harry Potter n'est pas très beau.

Il a ses cheveux emmaillés et des piques qui partent dans tous les sens. Il a un volume de cheveux trop important par rapport à son visage. Bien que ses cheveux aient une belle couleur, ils ne sont pas pour lui; il est comme incompatible avec le reste de son corps. Drago Malfoy a des beaux cheveux : bien peignés, bien rangés. Il est propre. Il est classe : malgré le feu qui brûle dans sa gorge sous ses pensées, Potter doit se l'avouer : Malfoy est classe. Plus classe que lui. Lui, il a un beau corps et un visage harmonieux bien qu'il possède un nez assez pointu. Potter, il a des lunettes sous son nez et ses lèvres sont petites. Bien que Malfoy a la peau aussi blanche que les nuages d'été, ça rend toujours aussi bien sur lui; pas comme Potter. Ça le rend malade, Harry. On dirait que ça fait des siècles qui se cachent au fond de son lit, loin du soleil, loin de la vie, loin des reflets, loin des miroirs, loin des gens qui représentent tout ce qu'il n'est pas et qu'il ne pourra jamais être.

Potter est moche et il le sera toujours. Malgré ses rêves qui s'infiltrent dans ses nuits et parfois même dans ses pensées, il aura toujours un corps frêle, des lèvres trop sèches et trop petites, des cheveux trop grands pour lui et la peau pâle, aussi froide que de la glace.

Alors Potter, il ne se regarde même plus dans le miroir. Son reflet arrache son cœur en deux et enflamme ses yeux. Ça pique. Ça blesse. Ça restera toujours comme ça. _Pourquoi je suis né comme ça ?_ Il aurait aimé être quelqu'un de plus beau qui attire l'attention du monde car _oh Dieu, regarde comment ce gars est bien !_ Lui, il n'était pas bien. Les gens ne l'envient pas. Lui non plus. Lui, il envie d'autres. Et ces autres, ils n'ont rien à envier à personne.

Il a honte de son corps. Il cache sa peau. Il ne se regarde plus ; c'est trop douloureux et il a un cœur trop fragile pour supporter la vision de quelque chose qui lui donne l'envie de vomir. En plus, il déteste vomir.

Il se touche, parfois. Il pose ses doigts sur ses lèvres et parcourt son visage. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux. _Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas mieux?_ Alors il a l'image de Malfoy qu'apparaît dans son esprit, et il dit, il murmure, pour qu'un quelconque Dieu l'entende : _pourquoi je ne suis pas comme ces gens-là?_

Pourquoi pas moi?

* * *

-Je ne me trouve pas beau.

Ça fait du bien de le dire à voix haute bien qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il prononce à cet instant même, une vérité que tout le monde peut voir. Alors le bien s'en va. Il s'en va. Et les couteaux reviennent.

Malfoy hausse les épaules.

Et les couteaux plantent chaque partie de son cœur.

Ils sont assis dans un coin de la Tour d'Astronomie, face à face, les yeux perdus dans le ciel et dans les étoiles, les bras le long du corps, et la peine au bord des lèvres. Ils font ça depuis un temps que Potter ne peut plus compter. Ça a débuté un soir – ou peut-être même une nuit, la notion du temps est une notion que Potter n'assimilait pas beaucoup – quand ils avaient tous les deux les yeux plus rouges que le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines. Ils étaient tristes, et il était presque trois heures du matin ; la nuit rend le monde plus facile et elle laisse comme une empreinte euphorique sous l'éclat de sa lumière : alors c'est peut-être pour ça que Potter a lâché une phrase – il ne se souvient plus de quoi, mais ça rimait avec les étoiles et la lune dans le ciel, ou bien quelque chose comme ça – et que leurs mots se sont laisser glisser à travers leurs lèvres – bien que ses lèvres soient sèches, Harry avait toujours eu la folie de faire des choses qu'il ne devrait pas faire – et ils ont sonnés comme une évidence dans le silence d'une nuit et d'un mois que Potter ne se souvenait plus.

Ils ne parlaient pas pour rien dire. Il y avait eu – peut-être, d'une manière ou d'une autre –, une gêne qui s'infiltraient dans leur peau, comme un poison; mais les étoiles et la lune en étaient les guérisseurs et, c'était comme aussi léger et chaud qu'un vent en été, que la gêne s'enfuyait.

Les mots coulaient comme de l'eau et ils exprimaient bien les maux qui rongeaient le plus profond de leur cœur. Ils ne se regardaient pas, pourtant peut-être qu'ils avaient peur que la gêne reviendrait aussi vite qu'un balais dans le ciel, sans que le ciel lui-même ne puisse rien faire. Alors ils lâchaient juste quelques mots ; parfois, ça ne rimait pas et ça n'avait que de sens dans l'esprit des plus fous. Parfois, ça parlait des choses qu'ils vivaient tous les deux ; _le match dernier était bien, Potter_ ou encore des choses qui sonnaient comme _Snape est un gros con_ et le rictus de Malfoy était éclairé par la lueur de la lune.

-Je ne me trouve pas beau.

C'était la première fois que Potter lançait la conversation de ce sujet-là : le physique. En soit, ils ne parlaient pas de leurs faiblesses parce que, peut-être, une épée dans le dos qui traverse l'âme est trop facile à mettre. Ils ne prenaient pas – ou plutôt, Harry ne prenait pas – le risque de se faire détruire à cause d'une pensée qui s'est échappée de leur esprit et qui a traversée leur gorge pour le regretter le temps de cligner des yeux.

Harry Potter commençait à regretter ses mots et sa gorge, elle brûlait un peu. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, si il a quatorze ans et qu'il n'est pas beau. Il aurait voulu changer pour plaire aux autres et ainsi, se plaire à lui aussi. Malgré ses yeux verts, ses beaux yeux, ses yeux de sa mère, Harry Potter est moche. Il aurait acheté la beauté si elle avait eu une quelconque valeur dans le monde. Mais ce n'était pas le cas : la beauté ne s'achète pas et c'est dommage parce que Potter, il aurait mis toute sa fortune dedans afin de la posséder jusqu'aux bouts de ses doigts. Il aurait aimé être quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas.

Malfoy hausse les épaules. Il regarde ailleurs. Il est beau, lui. Lui, il a de la chance et il en aura de la chance, dans sa vie : dans le regard des filles et du monde entier. Il va traverser une rue, un jour, et les gens qui vont le croiser, ils font penser que _qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, celui-là_ et Potter, lui, en attendant, on ne le regardera pas.

Il a ses yeux qui piquent un peu, et c'est presque la même sensation qu'il a quand son regard a le _malheur_ de voir son reflet dans une quelconque glace ou une quelconque vitre : le pire, c'était quand il voyait son reflet par surprise; il ne s'était pas préparé à sa propre laideur. C'était alors comme un coup qu'on enfonçait de nous-même dans toute notre d'âme et dans tout notre corps; de notre esprit jusqu'aux orteils, les rêves s'en vont loin et la réalité revient comme une prison qui nous enferme dans un monde qu'il nous plaît pas.

Harry Potter n'est pas très beau. Pas assez _ça_ et beaucoup trop _ci._

Harry Potter n'était pas très beau.

-Moi, je te trouve bien, Potter.

* * *

 _Vous êtes beau. Ne pensez jamais le contraire de vous-même._


End file.
